


Jisoo Prompts

by Dinomus



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Female Relationships, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, Kim Jisoo-centric, Multi, based off of other ideas, can be fantastical but try to not be soap opera like, possible story ideas will have implied references to all kinds of assault, story ideas, try to not write it out to avoid upsetting people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinomus/pseuds/Dinomus
Summary: Story ideas based around Kim Jisoo





	1. Idea #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Completely fictional ideas. Nothing is accurate about BlackPink, a real life group of people in music.

I apologize for the length of this prompt/idea, so please bare with me.  
Story Idea #1: Jisoo's In An Arranged Marriage

-Based on a couple Wattpad stories, where one author wrote pseudo-chapter for his/her story mentioned something odd between Jisoo and Jennie during a concert recently. After a couple of read overs, the author said Jennie cried during a line of hers for 'Stay' but Jisoo did not go right away to comfort her, and Jisoo was singing a couple lines from 'Clarity' before that, although both were keeping a distance from each other. Upon reading it for the first time, I assumed one or both hurt the other in some way, like in a fanfic setting Jisoo broke up with Jennie because she did something to hurt Jisoo, and that's why Jisoo would not reach out to her during Jennie's line for 'Stay'.

-Then another one was a one-shot based on the idea that Jennie's SOLO is about Jennie seeing Jisoo supposedly cheat on her, and was upset that Jisoo did not tell Jennie what really happened, even though the latter already made up her mind without seeing what really happened and the former thought that while she actually did nothing wrong, she should have said something to Jennie. Granted, I thought that one-shot had plot holes and the aforementioned story is written in an AU setting. However, that one-shot mentioned a story idea of Jisoo meeting with her older sister, and there was mention of Jisoo having a girlfriend while in high school but they broke up, which I assume is because of K-pop. Based on a combination of those two story chapters/ideas, what if it turned out that Jisoo and Jennie at various times during the year thought the other was cheating on her? (which I'll admit, based on clips I saw on Youtube showing Jisoo, as well as the rest of the group, it seems oddly out of character for them based on their personalities, but still, no one knows what a person is like outside of the public eye).

-While both parties make sure the misunderstanding is cleared up because both thought they did not need to tell each other what happened because they did not do anything wrong (which can happen, but that can still mess up things because even if one person did not cheat on the other or something, it can make the other person to be at the very least upset), even when one person calls the other a hypocrite for demanding honesty from the other like from that one-shot, where it's instead JIsoo who's in Jennie's position, and Jennie is now the one being dumped. When everything is cleared up, things take another turn where Jisoo is found to have been in an arranged marriage that no one knew, including Jisoo.

-This can go in any direction for any author, as they can have Jisoo marry an ex-girlfriend from high school, be forced to marry a guy, or whatnot. The author can have Jisoo written as lesbian or bisexual, the same with the rest of Blackpink. The reason I put that out there is mainly because I've read fanfiction where at least two of the members are LGBTQ, and I don't bother worrying about other K-pop idols in general, so please do not hate on that.

-Going off topic, I'm assuming South Korea is a conservative country, and I heard that there is a male idol who, I'm assuming, at this moment is not signed to an agency. The reason is the guy does not want to be forced to hide his sexuality, and personally, I'm fine with that reason as no one should be forced by anyone else to hide one's sexuality, and yet when someone's open with his/her sexuality, that can be used to end a person's career, which just seems to be a dumb reason nowadays. In addition, there's this weird concept in K-pop's business that no one can date and the idols are for the fans.

-The story should also look at whether any of the members' families are for or against same-sex relationships, if that is what an author chooses to do. It would seem easier for them to accept people outside of one's own families those who are LGBTQ than within one's own family, if that makes sense. As for this story idea, the authors can write if Jisoo's family already knew or did not know about her sexuality. In addition, to see how they react, and if they knew she was supposed to be in an arranged marriage.

-Perhaps the biggest challenge for this story prompt is the relationship Jisoo was in before that marriage shocker. The reason I restricted myself to Blackpink is because, 1) I do not particularly care for the other K-pop groups, as I am unfamiliar with their members, male and female, and 2) personally, it's easier for me to follow any story when it's about the band's relationships. So, say, if not Jensoo, then it could be that there was a Chaesoo or a Lisoo relationship that was happening before the arranged marriage or contract came up.

-The story can have a time jump to when the group sees Jisoo again, but she is heavily changed, or ways to get Jisoo out of the arranged marriage. I know arranged marriages are practically non-existent in the Western world (I hope), but again, it's fanfiction. It's up to the author to decide whether Jisoo does get out of the arranged marriage, or she has not choice but to go with it. If the latter, the author can decide whether the person she marries is from a family that is, to say the least, cruel, and possibly abusive in some way, or Jisoo's spouse is abusive him/herself. Up to the author if Jisoo has kids or not. In my mind, there is at least one in-law who finds out what is going on, and tries to help, and either succeeds or not. There are other family members from the spouse's family that are helpful or at least try to help Jisoo heal or escape, and she can be in hiding from them. This can lead to Jisoo reuniting with her bandmates, possibly her love.

Hopefully everyone who read this ridiculously long-winded thing understand where I'm going with this. If you want further explanation, hit up the comments section.


	2. Noble My Love: BlackPink Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story where the girls of BlackPink are the stars of the Korean Love Drama, Noble My Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: 'Noble, My Love' is not at all owned by me. All characters are based off the show, and the members of BlackPink in this are fictional, not at all describing them in real life.
> 
> Excuse the lack of proper description for the show this story idea is based off of, but it's something that I could not help but think of a lot. The show was actually something I saw on Netflix in 2016, and let me tell you that the fact that it was perhaps the first ever show in a long time that grabbed me sucks, as I was never K-Drama person. I fell so hard for the silliness of the premise, as it is a Beauty & the Beast type of situation, as well as the characters, and BlackPink just seems to fit with it. Of course I have to change things around, mainly going with a girlxgirl relationship, but hopefully people gets the premise of the show.

Cast Info based on what I thought at first (cause it's just as ridiculous as the show):

-Kim Jisoo is the oldest of two children, both daughters, of the top business people in all of South Korea. She is considered the perfect child, and when she became the CEO of her family's company before the age of 30, she became known as 'The Country's Executive Goddess'. Everyone wants to be by her side, but Jisoo is considered unattainable. For her, Jisoo's main goal is making sure her family's company is making a profit. Is there a person capable of capturing the heart of this unattainable woman? Someone? Anyone?

-Lalisa Manoban is a good hearted, though naive, veterinarian. She can be very passionate, but quickly prone to anger. She just loves working with animals, but is definitely socially awkward in regards to dating, mainly because she has spent so many years working to pay off her veterinary school loans and keeping her small clinic open. Not to mention, Lisa basically works around the clock for any clients she has. Lisa never found someone to love or love back, but would a random encounter with a stoic businesswoman change all of that?

-Jennie Kim, the second daughter. Not as well known as her older sister, but certainly has a business mind. She just happens to be more of a partygoer, which thankfully for everyone involved, does not get out of hand. Jennie and Jisoo were very close growing up, as it was just the two of them as the children of South Korea's top business people. What was once a close relationship, however, fell apart due to a falling out they had, and that played a part in Jisoo's closed off attitude. Will something - or rather someone - be able to help the sisters be sisters again?

-Chaeyoung 'Rose' Park is Lisa's best friend from veterinary school. She always tries to get Lisa to come out more often, albeit without much luck. Rose, however, is quick to defend Lisa from their more posh classmates, since they tend to look down on Lisa as someone who only works out of a small town clinic instead of a more upscale one. In addition, Lisa is just too good-hearted and Rose cannot bear to see anyone exploit her nature. Rose sees Lisa as her little sister, which is why she will be in for a shock when Lisa's life gets turned upside down.

The other roles that are somewhat minor or not important overall I have not really thought much of, because I never really bothered with other K-Pop groups. However, I figure give the best friend a bigger role than what actually happened on the show.

As of this writing, I actually switched roles again for the girls, but with the same premise. That's how interchangeable they all are, regardless of what anyone's 'shipping' ideas are (granted, I think people have an idea of one that I thought of at this point). I actually thought of Rose as Lisa's sister, as their birth dates are close enough to switch around. Still, for anyone that has not seen the actual show (which I found on wikipedia to have actually been based on a comic book, forgot which country), take a look, and you'll see how as silly as it is, you can definitely plug in the members as characters of the show.


	3. My Double Life: A Lisoo Fanfiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of a Wattpad Story 'My Dark Secret', what if by day Jisoo works for the rich and powerful Lalisa Manoban, but by night, she works as the most popular exotic dancer at a high end gentleman's club? What if one night, Jisoo just happens to work when her boss arrives for a night of fun, not knowing Jisoo also works there? And after an unforgettable night, Lisa cannot forget her but can Jisoo act as if nothing happened?
> 
> Jisoo would be forever haunted if it comes out that she works for a powerful businesswoman but is also the object of said woman's nightly desire. Would the truth come out due to Jisoo's own volition or will it be out of her control? What led Jisoo to do this, and what secrets could Lisa be hiding herself?
> 
> Lisa and Jisoo are each other's best thing, but after that, will Jisoo want to stay with her? And more importantly, can Jisoo escape an agonizing past that lead her to this situation? Will Lisa be able to confront her own issues as well?
> 
> Will they both be the end of each other? Or the start of something interesting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the people in this story are real. Everything is fictional, not at all what the people are in real life.

_Lisa: "You think I don't know who you are?"_

_Jisoo: "Please, Ms.-"_  
  
_Lisa: "Please just say my name. Drop the formalities."_  
  
_Jisoo: "But I-"_  
  
_pp: "Lisa, you cannot be serious."_

_Lisa:"Why the hell not, Bam?"  
_

_zz: "Cause she's a-"_

_Lisa: "Good person who went through some bad times, and made some bad decisions because of them."_

_kk: "Jisoo, where the hell have you been?"_  
  
_Jisoo: "I-"_  
  
_kk: "Do you have any idea how worried sick I was?!? How guilty I felt that you were gone!? How 'we' felt horrible that you had to go through hell for us by offering yourself?!"_

 _oo: "You chose to be a whore!"_  
  
Jisoo: "I didn't have a choice when you forced me out just because you had another one going against your plans!"  
  
oo: "Don't you-!"  
  
Jisoo: "And you were being used as someone's toy anyway!"

 _uu: "Jisoo, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!"_  
  
Jisoo: "Forgive you? For what?"  
  
uu: "Why aren't you mad at me!? It should have been me suffering instead of you!"  
  
Lisa: "Why didn't you tell me before, Jisoo-ya?"  
  
Jisoo: "Please, Lisa. Don't try to ask something you can never understand."  
  
dd: "You think you could get away from me!?"  
  
Jisoo: "No, stay away from me! You were supposed to be away from me! From US!"  
  
dd: "You're MINE! And no one's gonna stop me. Not even your boss lady!"

 _Lisa: "Stay away from her!!"_  
  
Jisoo: "If I go with you, will you leave everyone alone?"  
  
Lisa: "Jisoo, NO! Don't do it! He'll never keep his promise!"  
  
kk: "Please, Jisoo, don't do put yourself in this again!"

 _uu: "Thank you for saving her, Ms. Manoban."_  
  
_Jisoo: "You can't possibly love me. Yet, I loved you."_  
  
_Lisa: "Pathetic that you say that you once loved me, when in truth, it was never that."_  
  
Jisoo: "What do you mean?"  
  
Lisa: "Because, it was always you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to run with it, go right ahead. I'm not gonna be able to, anyway. Too slow and lazy for my own good.


	4. 50 Shades of Rose: A Chaesoo Fanfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung 'Rose' Park. Multibillionaire businesswoman, CEO of Park Industries. Very private for a public figure.
> 
> Kim Jisoo. Aspiring journalist doing freelance work. Asked to do an interview for the newspaper she is currently doing a job for.
> 
> The interview is with Park Industries' CEO. It was supposed to be a get in, ask questions, and get out kind of interview for Jisoo. She was not supposed to do anything more than those things. For Rose, however, it became more than anything she can imagine. When Rose first lays eyes on Jisoo, something stirs within her. For the first time in a long time, Rose feels the need to have Jisoo, take her, and keep her in her life. Rose will somehow be able to enthrall Jisoo, and for Jisoo, she will get more than what she bargained for when she gets involved with the mysterious CEO.
> 
> They say love is blind. People fall in love at first sight. For these two women, it's much more confusing than people say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: '50 Shades of Grey' is not mine at all. BlackPink is a real life music group under YG Entertainment, and nothing in this reflects the group in real life in anyway, shape, or form. Do not think of this as real.

_"Hello, Ms. P-"_

_  
"Please, call me Rose. It's too formal to call me otherwise."_

_"But you're the CEO. I cannot ignore that."_  
  
_"I'm giving you permission to do so. Would you mind letting me call you Jisoo?"_  
  
_"Who's the mystery gal you're falling for, unnie?"_  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Jendeukie."

 _"Who is she, Chaeyoungie? This lady has gotten you in ways I never saw others have."_  
  
"It's hard to say, Lili."  
  
"Rose is a hard person to read, Jisoo. Do not take it personally when she does not open up to you right away, if at all. She's an acquired taste."  
  
"I can see that, Mrs. Park."

 _"When was the last time you ever saw Jisoo get so flustered? She hasn't been that way in like, ever."_  
  
"Man, whoever has Park Chaeyoung's attention must be very special, to say the least."

 _"Tell me, Jisoo, what is it you desire?"_  
  
"D-desire, Ms. P-?"

 _"What did I tell you to call me when you are addressing me?"_  
  
_"This is new territory for Rose, huh?"_  
  
_"I wonder what made Jisoo fall for her?"_  
  
_"I'm sorry, Madam."_  
  
_"Good girl. You learn how I like it."_  
  
_"What is this, Rose? What are we?"_  
  
_"Tell me, something, Jisoo. Why aren't you getting more women to fall for you?"_  
  
_"Fall for me? Women? Hah, there's nothing special about me. I mean look at me."_  
  
"I am, Jisoo."

_"Ms. Park will see you now."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, anyone who wants to make up a fictional story with this prompt can do so.


	5. The Kims: A Jensoo Fanfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennie and Jisoo were lovers during high school. Suddenly, they broke up because Jisoo's family forced her to marry a business partner's daughter, and forced Jisoo to break up with Jennie. When that was found out, Jisoo tried to fight it, but Jennie was the one who ended their relationship in front of everyone, for their sake. When that happened, Jisoo felt so betrayed that she said things that could not be taken back. Jennie let it happen, though, as it was the only way to save everyone from certain ruin.
> 
> Both hurt each other in ways that did not allow them to have relationships with anyone else. What happens when years later, Jisoo's family arranges with Jennie's to have them married? Memories are brought up again, but Jisoo's family is desperate after having her marry their partner's daughter. For Jennie, it's the chance to make things right. For Jisoo, it's a reminder of they hurt caused by everyone, including her. Can Jisoo forgive Jennie for giving up on them? Will Jennie be able to forgive Jisoo for saying those things to her? And what of the person Jisoo was forced to marry? Why did the Kims' agree to have Jisoo and Jennie marry? What secrets are they hiding that are waiting to come out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Everything is total fiction and the people that are in this fictional work do not represent the people in real life.

"You hurt me, Jisoo!"  
  
" _I_ hurt you, Jennie!? You hurt me worse all those years ago, and still do to this day!"  
  
"Please, Jisoo. We only want what's best."  
  
"Can you help us, Jisoo? We know you are not one to willingly hurt anyone, but can you at least be willing to help us, for Jennie's sake?"  
  
"What are you going to do, Sooya? We all know how she just hurt you in front of everyone, even when you were being forced by your family to break up with her."

"Neither of you did anything right. Now, you have the chance to do that, Jennie."  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing, Nini, because this is an even bigger mess than last time."  
  
"You guys forced me to marry someone I didn't even love!! The one I  _loved_ hurt me for your pleasure! Now you're again forcing me to marry someone who hurt me?! Who you forced me to break up with?!"  
  
"Do you still love her?"  
  
"What kind of question is that?!"  
  
"Jennie, those things I said to you."  
  
"We know you were hurt, and it was worse after you married that woman. Had we known then what we know now, we would have done things very differently."

"You hurt her, either of you, it will be disastrous for you both."  
  
"You're not taking Jisoo from me. No one will ever again."  
  
"Chu, I know you're wondering why I did what I did at that time. Especially now."  
  
"How do we tell the girls what is really going on?!"  
  
"Calm down, my friend. Everything will be alright."

"I can't believe what happened to Jisoo after her dumbass family forced her to marry that..that...UGH!"

"What happened Jisoo? What did that woman do to you after you were married?"  
  
"Hell, I wish I was dead after what she did to me and my family. Probably better off that way."  
  
"Don't say that Jisoo! No one deserves that, most of all you! Even when you hurt me too, no one deserves to suffer like that! If anything, I should have suffered with you!"  
  
"Do you, Jennie Kim, take Jisoo Kim to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
  
"Jennie, something strange is going on here, and not just with Jisoo."  
  
"Are you going to tell Jisoo what is the reason for this? Are you  _ever_ going to tell her?"  
  
"Do you, Jisoo Kim, take Jennie Kim to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"What is going on, Appa? Eomma? Why did you really have Jennie marry me?"  
  
"Why was Jisoo not told of this? Why didn't you tell ME!?!?"

"I don't know what to do anymore, Jennie. I never felt so lost, even before meeting you for the first time."  
  
"Same, Jisoo. But I promise you, this time, things will be different, and I will not let you go without a fight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another story that anyone can take up and make their own.


	6. Saving Jisoo: A Jenchulichaeng Fanfiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seemed to be going great for Jisoo, Jennie, Rose, and Lisa. The best of friends, and all are in romantic relationships, except Jisoo. She is always seen as someone who will lend an ear to any of them, help them in sorting out differences, giving advice on what they should or should not do. None of the women have seen Jisoo have a relationship, but don't know why she always turns down anyone, and they don't even know if she's gay. That is, until one day, Jisoo was found in a state no one wants to find her in, leading to events that no one could have fathomed.
> 
> What if the reason Jisoo never could be in a relationship is because something-or someone-hurt Jisoo in the past and came back to haunt her? How will this affect her relationship with her friends? How can they help her? Does Jisoo even want any help? And what of these feelings they all have towards Jisoo? Could it be that these were feelings for Jisoo they did not realize, or perhaps ignored?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Entirely fictional. Nothing in this story reflects BlackPink in real life in anyway, shape, or form. BlackPink is a group of real people, and nothing in this describes them in real life.

"Jisoo-yah! Wait!"

"Jisoo-nie, why won't you let us help you?"

"Jichu, what did that bastard do to you!?"

"I'm Jisoo, I'm ok."

"She never told you girls, did she? I'm not surprised, as it was something that has always plagued her in her sleep. The memories of what that  _monster_ did to her."  
  
"Hey Jisoo, when are you going to have yourself a hot guy? Or are you into girls more? Maybe both? Cisgender?"  
  
"LISA! Don't ask her such personal questions if she's not ready to tell us!"

"Hellllloooo, Jisoo."  
  
"NO! GET AWAY!!! HOW ARE YOU FREE!?!?"  
  
"Has anyone seen Jisoo? She hasn't answered her phone for the whole afternoon, and it's 10PM."  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!"  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! SOMEONE CALL FOR HELP! THERE'S A WOMAN BADLY HURT!"

"Jisoo, someone called you. Says it's an old friend?"  
  
"You girls make sure you stay safe, ok? Don't worry about me."  
  
"Why didn't Jisoo tell us about it?"  
  
"If you asked me years ago, I wouldn't believe Jisoo would cheat on anyone. Yet, knowing what happened to her, I could see why she cannot have a relationship. That bastard hurt her so badly, ironically she may end up being incapable of having a relationship."  
  
"She changed so much from what we saw that we were hoping she got over it. Now it's back to end her."  
  
"Please, take me! Do what you want! I deserve it! You all should violate me! Lisa! Rose! Jennie!"  
  
"What the hell, Jisoo!??! What are you talking about!!? No one should EVER ask for **THAT** to happen to them!"  
  
"I promise, Jisoo! WE promise, that no matter what, you will never be alone!"

"You went through horrible times, Jisoo, but you are stuck here with us. You'll always be stuck with us."  
  
"I love you, Jisoo-yah!"  
  
"I love you too!"  
  
"I love you, Jisoo!"  
  
"You all should leave. I cannot fathom you all getting hurt because of me."  
  
"All this time, we should have been honest with ourselves. With each other."  
  
"I love you all, but please, forget about me. I'm not worth saving."  
  
"We are with you, Jisoo!/Nothing, no one, is going to stop us./Together forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can make this story however you want it. In the real world, based in an alternate universe of some kind, alternate universe canon, whatever. You can make this a futanari or harakiri(?) story, whatever works for you.


	7. The Hangover: BlackPink Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bride, jennie, is spending her last night as a free woman in Las Vegas, courtesy of her three best friends. It was supposed to be a night of fun, getting drunk off their asses and forgetting all their troubles. By morning the next day, they would all be taking her back to her wedding. One problem, though. The bride-to-be is nowhere to be fond. Worse, none of the friends can remember what happened last night. Like, what the hell are chickens doing in the hotel's luxury suite?
> 
> While trying to find their friend, they have to retrace their steps from last night because no one can remember. Why is someone missing a tooth? How did someone end up in the hospital? Who the heck got married before the missing bride-to-be? Bachelorette night is something no one can say they want to remember, but for the sake of a wedding, they have to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Everything is totally fictional. 'The Hangover' is not owned by me at all. Blackpink is a real group of people and nothing described here is an accurate description of them. This is alternate universe stuff.
> 
> Just watched 'The Hangover' on Netflix last weekend, and got to say, as stupidly crazy as it was, there is truth to the fact that something wild can happen. And I thought, you know what, I could see BlackPink as characters in this. Below is a rough idea of what role each member is in.

The Randomzed Cast List:  
Jennie Kim: The Bride-to-Be  
Jisoo Kim: The Best Friend and Maid of Honor/Best Woman  
Chaeyoung 'Rose' Park: The uptight, seemingly responsible professional who is in, to say the least, a toxic relationship.  
Lalisa Manoban: The soon to be sister-in-law.

That is the rough idea of the cast I have so far. I just see Rose as the most sane member of the group. Jennie can be the bride-to-be, and Lisa is the Zach Galifinakis of the group. Jisoo can be the savage of the group, being all snarky and whatnot, though not as much of a jerk as Bradley Cooper's character.

In terms of what their jobs are, you can have them as a K-Pop group or something else to make it entirely different from the movie. All the members are interchangeable based on what you see in actual tv interviews. Up to the writer(s) who wants to do it, as well as the pairings, if any. I just got tired of reading the same stories with heterosexual relationships. Put in at least one homosexual relationships because you can still make the story work.

The plot is still the same, but in terms of how raunchy or ridiculous you want to make it, again, it's up to you, the writer. You don't have to make it like them movie. You can set it in South Korea, Japan, Europe, hell even Antarctica.

Anyway, it's up to the writer to make this as over-the-top ridiculous as you want (it's fiction, no issue with suspending disbelief) and what pairings you want. Heck, you can use non-Korean celebrities and use others. Just write a comedy story based on a movie that I cannot help but think BlackPink could be in, especially with them being crackheads.

  
If you want other idols, again, be my guest. The movie is just still perfect in terms of everyone being crackheads.


	8. From Punches to Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo had been in such an abusive relationship that when she finally got out of it, she could not even attempt to talk to someone. Jisoo's family haven't talked to her for months after she got out because she shut them out. Not even her closest friends could get her to talk. One day, Jisoo finds out she has three new roommates, all women. It definitely threw her for a loop, but when the women try to be friendly, Jisoo just bails, trying to avoid being hurt. Her roommates don't understand it, and she barely talks to them, not wanting to be hurt again due to her trauma. What if little by little, these three bubbly yet odd women help Jisoo overcome her past and Jisoo starts to wonder, can she even love any of them? Will they love her in return if they knew of her traumatic relationship? What will it take for her to be showed by them what love really is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: BlackPink is a real group of people, but nothing in this is real. All fictional.
> 
> Warning, some rather explicit language.
> 
> I'll try to not describe any kind of assault here too much, one because I worry that people who read anything that even describes a serious event will offend or bring back bad memories for people, and two, I do not want to make light of it. So it will be implied, but not too descriptive. If anything, I'll try to not write it so explicit. Anyone can make their own fanfic of this, as this is just a prompt.

**Toronto, Canada**

During a nice, late spring day in the metro capital of the country, people were milling about their business as the work day ends and the weekend begins. While people were preparing for a night out, one woman just walked about her business, carrying her work bag, and going into the apartment complex she lives in. After buzzing herself in, the woman takes the stairs, all the way to the 10th floor, which is where her apartment is. The sad thing is, people notice her walking by and just shake their heads, not sure why she just doesn't take the elevator. Some of them are fellow apartment renters, yet they recognize the woman as so quiet, and so odd, that they cannot help but wonder why she doesn't talk more with her neighbors when something brings them together for fun. The sadder thing, though, was the reason why she refuses to be in a tight metal box with people surrounding her.

The woman, of Korean descent, with dark raven hair, heart shaped lips, a body to die for, and dark brown eyes. As she takes each step up the stairs, she could care less that she gets tired, because for her, it makes her feel awake, if not aware. The physical beauty she wields would turn heads, yet, beneath that physical exterior, there are scars. The kind that are worse than the physical ones she took. If anyone knew what she went through, though, people would know why she is so quiet.

She lives in an apartment all by herself. The last couple of roommates moved out, because of a combination of not wanting to live with someone who is so painfully shy, and the fact that is so skittish when even the lowest sounds occur. The woman hardly has anyone come visit her, yet the few friends she has are only acquaintances, if you can even call them such. Those acquaintances, however, were her first companions when she arrived in this strange country. They were aware of her horrible relationship. The one where she was so badly beaten, so violated in the most non-physical way possible, that her own family had no idea what was going on. When it was found out, everyone was so horrified that even her ex's family got her out of South Korea. Her ex, the man who hurt her, was such a monster that it shouldn't have been hard to lock him up for life. Yet, he managed to get off relatively easy, and he stalked her so much it was getting to the point that her ex's family had enough. The woman's family, including her older siblings, made sure she got out of the country and live with friends of theirs. Those friends were made aware of the horror she went through, and they made sure to try to set her on the right path of recovery. The sad thing was, they did not know what to do, as they have been around people who were in situations like hers, but the sad thing was, her ex-boyfriend was such a monster, all because she was not actually in love with him. In fact, all the 'boyfriends' she had were just not anything what she wanted. Hell, they weren't of the right gender.

  
That's right, she's a lesbian. The problem, though, was that her family were relatively conservative and they were not the best friends to LGBTQ people, so to speak. Yet, when they found out her ex-boyfriend was so abusive, they wondered what she did. That was the low point for her, because they defended her ex. What was worse, was that he outed her by saying she was not turned on by him, let alone his junk. He basically would even say to police and the courts that she would not suck him or give him a ride because he thought she was a dyke. In fact, he found out when she was basically getting rather close with a woman, and he basically made sure to show her what she should be getting best. Oh, if you think that meant actually beating her badly to the point she couldn't even try to struggle against him, then that shows you have no idea what a sick man he was, if you can even call him that. Still, the same woman who the ex saw her with did stop him from trying to rape her, as it was actually behind a club that the incident occurred. Thankfully police believed the lesbian woman, but unfortunately, the man got away with it. It seemed the court rather believe a man who claimed to be sexually frustrated and his defense basically calling her unsuccessful for being a slut, than even a few witnesses who saw him blatantly try to hurt her. Still, the court did make him spend time in prison, but only for few months. She did not feel safe, and more so when he was released. She had no support whatesoever.

In fact, her family had a hard time believing she was lesbian after the whole ordeal, and for a few months, they didn't really talk. Strangely, it was her ex's family who supported her. Not sure why, they explained that they suspected for a while, it was only during the investigation they got confirmation about the abuse. In terms of her queer status, it was when past boyfriends testified in court that while she did go out with a guy, she didn't really have any interest in them. In fact, they never really got too far past even second base, because she just felt like she was nauseous. Worse though, is that some people called her a whack job in high school and thought she deserved it. Feeling trapped, the woman did not now who she could turn to for help.

It was actually the woman's cousin who was the one who broke through to everyone by confronting her head on.

*Flashback, 4 years ago*

 _The woman was walking across the university campus, trying to hold on to her books and covering her face in broad daylight, knowing she was hearing the whispers about her. Suddenly, she was grabbed and lifted up into the air. Immediately, she looked down and regretted it. She was staring into the eyes of her ex-boyfriend. Who had a sinister smile._  
  
_"Hello, Jisoo," the man gleefully said, "Did you miss me?! Well, I missed you, and I am going to make sure you know how much I needed to have you. And I'll make sure to do it now!"_  
  
_Fearfully, Jisoo tried to get out of his grasp, but she could not do so. What's worse, the onlookers were unable, or unwilling, to help. Even a few students had phone cameras out, like they wanted to get evidence of what they saw. There were a few shouts of help, but no one was doing anything. Suddenly, Jisoo was let down, but suddenly dragged by him rather harshly. Jisoo could not do anything but stumble, and the man started to drag her by the arm, not caring that he was hurting her. Jisoo tried to shake him off, but he was too strong. All of a sudden, when Jisoo asked him to stop, he pulled her in front of him and was about to backhand her with his free hand. People were gasping in horror, but suddenly, a few campus security officers arrived to separate him from Jisoo before he could actually do some harm. He basically tried to threaten them with his family's name, but someone reminded him something important._  
  
_"Your 'family'," a voice said, "Refuses to accept you for your disgusting actions. And they have cut you off until you put yourself together."_  
  
_Shocked, the man turned to see a much older man appear amongst the crowd. It was the ex's family lawyer, who basically informed him that he was cut off. Enraged, he shoved off one campus security and bull rushed another who was comforting Jisoo. He managed to get on top of her, and was punching her, and tried to rip off her clothes. People were immediately shocked, but campus security were able to reach him, and after a struggle, with the help of a few of the lawyer's team, they got him off of Jisoo. While campus security managed to restrain and pull him away for police to take him into custody, Jisoo was shivering and covering herself in a vain attempt to shield herself from further attack. While people were recovering from shock, someone covered her with a jacket. She was lifted up with the help of the person who provided her the jacket, but when she tried to walk away, a voice stopped her._

 _"Kim Jisoo," the woman said, "You are not going to walk away again!"  
  
_ _The woman, Jisoo, turned to the source of the voice. In a crowded university campus, everyone looked at the next dramatic scene that was likely to occur. Jisoo saw who it was, and it was not who she expected. The woman, who is a few inches taller than the average Asian woman, with long jet black hair, with ends in curls, walked towards her with a purpose. Jisoo tried to walk away, but the woman's longer arms managed to grab hold of her and she walked around to stand right in front of the shorter woman. Jisoo just looked down, not wanting to look at her cousin, but the woman tilted her head up. With blank eyes, the taller woman could do nothing but pity her, which Jisoo did not want at all. Jisoo tried to get out of her grasp, but for some reason, the taller woman did not want to let go. All of a sudden, she hugged Jisoo. Confused, Jisoo was not sure what to do, but hug her back. With tears streaming down both their faces, neither let go, ignorant of the curious gazes of onlookers. After a brief moment, they both let go.  
  
_ _"You don't have to cut yourself off," the taller woman quietly said, "We don't care if your lesbian. We just want you back. You can start over somewhere else."  
  
_ _"_ _I can't!" Jisoo said, "He's still out there. No one will do anything. He's stalking me even at school. I can't do a thing. No one will. He even appears at a cafe, and he tries to grab me whenever he can. And he basically threatens me, intimidate me, that no one tries to stop him."_  
  
_The taller woman cannot believe what was happening. Hearing the reports that Jisoo's ex was still haunting her, there was nothing that can be done? The woman shook her head no, and held her again._  
  
_"That man threatened you, tried again to rape and beat you," the woman said, "This time, he's not getting away. YOU are getting away from this, and I promise you, no one will hurt you again."_  
  
_At that moment, it's what brought the cousins closer together. After that incident, the man was put back into prison, this time for 3 years. Still, Jisoo still did not feel safe, and she bottled it up so much, one time, she finally broke down. Jisoo's family, who finally got themselves together, accepted her homosexuality. Her older sister actually has a friend whose cousin lives in Canada. The person, who is also queer, didn't hesitate to take her in so that she can start over. Jisoo quickly accepted, and since then, she graduated college, and restarted her life. If you want to call going to counseling sessions starting over, but she needed it since she has been unable to form social connections with anyone since that time. It has been a long struggle that does not seem to end._

*Present time"

During her daydream, Jisoo reached the 10th floor. She walked to her apartment, 1013. What was odd though, was that the apartment was slightly open and a suitcase was in the doorway, holding the door. Confused, Jisoo was immediately frightened about the prospect of someone breaking in, because she definitely made sure to pay rent on time, even by herself. Before she could do anything, a tall woman, taller than her at least, walked out into the hallway to grab the suitcase. She had dark brown hair, had plump lips, a heart-shaped face, and had a body that made Jisoo think she is a dancer. The woman had a tank top, a pair of cargo pants, and wore a pair of Converse sneakers. When the woman turned to Jisoo's direction, she gasped.  
  
"Oh," the woman said, "I didn't see you. Are you the person living in 1013?"  
  
Stunned, Jisoo just nodded. The woman, though, smiled brightly. "That's great, me and my sisters just moved in."  
  
'Moved in?' Jisoo thought, 'What?'

"Didn't someone tell you?" the brunette asked confused, "Your friend, Nayeon, should have told you already."  
  
That immediately made Jisoo look up in shock. She checked her phone, and after looking through her missed calls and texts, she found that there was a missed call, and a voicemail. Jisoo played the voicemail on speaker, and she a voice saying, "Hey Jisoo. Just wanted to let you know that you have three new roommates coming. I was sure I told you before, but just in case, they are all sisters, and nice women. My friend, Wendy, knows one of the sisters because they went to the same school in Seoul and kept in touch afterwards. Hopefully, I'll arrive before them, but just in case you're too busy at your job at the store, I wanted to give you a heads up. Bye, girlfriend."

Jisoo was shocked that she didn't hear the phone call. She must've really been busy. But why didn't she remember anything else about her new roommates? Plus, there are two bedrooms, but Jason had one for herself while the other was taken by the other roommate and a friend. Jisoo probably didn't pay attention due to another breakdown she had just a week ago. That was a horrible one, as she dealt with a rather rude man who was being rather crude and harassing her while walking with her sister's friend, who moved back to Canada not too long ago. It was so bad that she literally screamed when the man kept saying rather offensive things to her, and the friend and a couple other people intervened. The friend had to calm Jisoo down so much that people wondered what was wrong with her, and didn't help when the police arrived. Jason struggled so much trying to give her statement that she literally was going to pass out. It took some time, but Jisoo managed to get through it. While no charges were pressed against him, the man did get a warning, while Jisoo walked back with her arms around herself, while the friend could only guide her back to the apartment.

Upon reaching the apartment, Jisoo just cried. The friend called for a couple of her friends and her cousin, while she helped Jisoo shower and get into bed. Jisoo was already asleep when they arrived, but they saw how bad of shape she was due to the shaking she was having and the mumbling of pleas for help. It took quite a bit, since Jisoo has struggled so much to make improvement in her therapy sessions. Thankfully, the next day she was fine, but she was not able to really do anything other than go to work and being paranoid.  
  
With the current situation, Jisoo didn't know what to expect. While she was daydreaming though, a voice was heard. "Hey, Lili, what's going on? I heard you calling out for someone."  
  
At that, Jisoo was shaken out of her reverie. The woman in front of her, Lili(?), was staring at her and looked as if she was trying to call out to her while waving her hand in front of her. Jisoo's eyes widened and involuntary took a step back, but she lost her footing as her feet got tangled up. Gasping, Jisoo hands were vainly trying to grab hold of something in thin air.  
  
"Jisoo!" "Whoa!"  
  
Two voices were heard, and suddenly two pairs of arms grabbed her. The taller brunette had gotten Jisoo's right side, holding her waist. The other person got her left side, but with one hand grabbing JIsoo's side and the other around her shoulders. Jisoo looked at the other woman, who had a small round face, brown eyes that looked like a cat and long dark black hair. The new person had a look of fright on her. While they helped Jason up, a couple doors on the floor opened up and the tenants looked out. 'Lili' immediately took action, saying they just managed to save Jisoo from falling backwards as her feet got tangled up. The tenants looked at them strangely, but they paid no heed and went back inside.  
  
After that, the two strangers let out sighs of relief. "Boy, you were lucky we managed to grab you," the new person said.  
  
" _We_?" Lili asked with a raised eyebrow, "I was the one that managed to grab her before you. Pays to be taller."  
  
The new person rolled her eyes. "Yea, right. You just happened to grab one side of her while I got the other."  
  
The brunette responded by saying 'Eehee!' while giving a pair of victory signs. Jisoo looked at the taller woman strangely but then looked at the other woman again. She was petite, but had a nice body to look at. The woman had a blue tank top, a pair of jeans, and wore a pair of white Converse sneakers. The new person stuck out a hand to shake, slightly confused when Jisoo looked at it like she was gonna break her hand off, and Jisoo did flinch a bit.  
  
"Anyway, hi," the woman said, "I'm Jennie. And that brunette monkey over here is Lalisa. Guess you're the long term tenant here?"  
  
At that, Jisoo nodded. She noticed a kind of British accent when the other woman, Jennie, spoke. She looked at the petite woman, seeing that she was a bit taller than Jisoo, but she also looked at the taller brunette, Lisa. She looked between them, confused.  
  
"Uh, um," Jason stuttered, "Are you sisters?"  
  
At that, Jennie and Lisa giggled. Jisoo felt embarrassed, because she asked something that the taller girl, Lisa, said earlier. At that, the giggling stopped and Lisa approached her, though Jisoo was leaning back a bit. Undeterred, Lisa continued.  
  
"Actually yea," Lisa replied, "She's my older sister, Jennie. Yeah, she's Korean, and I'm Thai. It's a long story. Also, you can call me Lisa, though, for short." Lisa said this while batting her eyelashes.  
  
Jennie rolled her eyes. "Long story my ass. So, you're Jisoo, huh? Guess that was Lisa was calling you when you were falling backwards."  
  
Jisoo blushed, embarrassed at the fact that she almost tripped on her back, just because someone waved her hand in front of her face because she was blanking. She shy nodded her head yes, though Jennie just stepped in front of her. Jisoo was surprised, but Jennie didn't notice.  
  
"Well, we didn't know when you'd come, so we just used the key the landlord gave us," Jennie bluntly said, "Luckily for us, we were able to get most of our luggage inside. Though, got to admit, our rooms are not too big but not too small. Definitely enough space for the four of us, especially when we can split the between the two rooms."  
  
At that, Jisoo just nodded. Jennie had a blank face, as if trying to hide what she was thinking of Jisoo. 'Probably thought I'm a dummy' Jason thought.  
  
"Jennie, Lisa, what's going on? Where are you guys? Did our roommate show up? Cause if she is, hurry up! I want to meet her."  
  
Another voice rang out, but this time, it was from inside the apartment. The voice had an accent too, similar to Jennie. Speaking of, Jennie sighed.  
  
"Well, come on", Jennie said, "Let's get going. We don't want Rose to be anymore impatient than she already is. She can get rather grumpy."  
  
"I heard that, Jennie Kim!" the other person, Rose, said.  
  
At that, the three walked into the apartment, albeit with Jason walking a bit apprehensively. Upon locking the door, Jisoo noticed another tall woman, a bit taller than Lisa. When the new person turned around to see them, Jason saw that she had long slightly orange like hair, a body similar to Lisa's, and a face that is shaped somewhere between Jisoo's and Lisa's. (*I'm sorry, but I cannot figure out how to describe Rose's facial structure*). The woman, whom Jisoo assumed is Rose, noticed Jisoo. Rose's brown eyes widened with glee and she approached her. Jisoo was standing stock still, not sure what to do. Rose hugged her, which shocked Jisoo. The latter had no idea what to do, but when Rose noticed she was not responding, she ended the hug immediately and stood back.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Park Chaeyoung, or Rose if you want to call me that," the woman, Rose blurted out and bowed, "I'm so sorry for not introducing myself sooner. Please forgive me."  
  
Jisoo didn't expect the woman, confirmed to be Rose, to apologize. So she just said "Ok."  
  
Rose looked up confused, while Jennie and Lisa just gave her signals to let it go for now. Rose nodded, though still confused. Jisoo then noticed something Rose said.  
  
"Wait", Jisoo started, "You're last name is Park?"  
  
At that, the three women immediately went to stand in front of her. Jisoo was really confused now.  
  
"Hello", the three women said in Korean, "We're the Kim-Park sisters."  
  
"I'm the unnie, Jennie Kim."  
  
"I'm the second oldest, Park Chaeyoung."  
  
"And I'm the maknae, Lalisa Manoban. Eehee!"  
  
Jennie and Rose just looked at Lisa like she just had a second head. Lisa looked at them innocently like she did nothing wrong. Jisoo was definitely beyond confused. Before she could ask, Rose beat her to it.  
  
"Jennie and I have the same parents," Rose started, "Lisa's father is our father, but that's because he donated his sperm because Lisa's mom's husband is infertile, and appa wanted to help them have a child because he owed them for helping our parents out. Lisa was taken in by us after her parents died and we've been closer than ever thought possible because we're so glad to have another sister instead of appa and momma having to work on having another child together. Now we're here after living in Australia and New Zealand, respectively."  
  
At that, Jisoo was stunned at how Rose was able to tell her all of that in one breath. Jennie and Lisa, on the other hand, just shook their heads at how Rose just loves to blab about their family's odd situation. Rose realized she spoke too much at one time and bowed again in apology, saying 'I'm sorry, please forgive me.'  
  
"You'll get used to it," Jennie blandly said, "Besides, we've got plenty of time to know each other. Hopefully we'll be able to get along until one of us decides to move out or we find a better place to live together. I can't stand having to share a room all the time with one of my sisters, no matter how much I love them."  
  
Rose stood up and gave a mock gasp, with her hand over her heart. "Unnie, how dare you hate us!? We are the best roommates you could have ever asked for."  
  
"Except when Lisa eats Kimchi," Jennie pointed out.  
  
"Hey!" Lisa said in exasperation, "It's not my fault my body cannot properly digest Kimchi. Besides, I'm not the only who has trouble eating the deliciously spicy food we love! You two eat spicy Thai food, and it's a whole different story.""  
  
"Oh my god," Rose said, "Do we have to go through this again?"  
  
"Not my fault," Jennie said.  
  
"You started it," Lisa said.  
  
At that, it was a back and forth between the oldest and the youngest, with the middle trying to play peacekeeper. Jisoo just watched them in confusion, yet was slightly amused. Of all the things she has been through and witnessed, these three sisters were definitely the most unusual. Jason cannot help but wonder, what the heck is next with these three weirdos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who wants to write it out, go on ahead.


End file.
